Richard Horne
Richard Horne is a major antagonist in Twin Peaks: The Return. He was the sociopathic son of Audrey Horne and Dale Cooper's doppelganger, involved in the illegal drug trade in Twin Peaks, Washington. He was portrayed by Eamon Farren, who was selected by David Lynch to appear in the series without an audition. Story Background Most of Richard's background is left a mystery. What is known is that he is the son of Audrey Horne, who was a good friend of FBI agent Dale Cooper. It was later confirmed that his father is Dale Cooper's evil doppelganger. ''Twin Peaks: The Return'' On one evening at the Roadhouse, Richard smoked underneath a "no smoking" sign. He was asked to stop by an employee, but off-duty Deputy Chad Broxford told him he would handle it. Horne covertly passed Broxford a wad of cash inside his empty cigarette pack. A girl from the next table, Charlotte, asked him for a light. Richard requested her join him in his booth. As soon as she did, he aggressively began groping her, threatening to rape her. Her friends turn around requesting him to stop, and he insults them based on how young they appear. The outcome of this situation was left ambiguous. Some time later, Richard met with gangsters led by Red, who planned on using Twin Peaks as a spot for running "sparkle" down from Canada. He sampled the product and promised that it would be easy to traffic into town. Red pulled out a dime and flipped it, it hung in the air spinning far longer than it should have, then suddenly appeared in Richard's mouth, then back in Red's hand. As Richard drove away, he began screaming furiously at having been called "kid" repeatedly by Red. During this, he illegally sped into the oncoming lane and ran a stop sign, killing a young boy, witnessed by Twin Peaks resident Miriam Sullivan. He then went to a field belonging to a local farmer and wiped the boy's blood off of his truck's grill. Richard showed up at Miriam Sullivan's trailer, who told him that she had sent an incriminating letter to Sheriff Truman. He rushed inside and savagely beat her, then called Chad, telling him to intercept the letter. Richard went to his grandmother, Sylvia Horne, for money, who refused to loan him anything. He began shouting and proceeded to throttle her , he received the combination for her safe and took her purse, totaling thousands of dollars. Richard left the state, hiding out with a criminal organization at the Farm in Montana. There, he joined a group of men watching a camera feed of Ray Monroe's death at the hands of Dale Cooper's doppelganger. He followed Cooper to a convenience store in the nearby woods, aiming a gun at him and remarking that he recognized him as an FBI agent from a photograph his mother used to own. Cooper asked who his mother was, to which he responded "Audrey Horne." Hearing this, Cooper distracted him, then quickly disarmed and threw him to the ground. Cooper invited him to get in the truck, saying that they would have time to talk on the way. Richard drove with Cooper to a field near Twin Peaks, which matched two of the three coordinate sets Cooper had acquired from Ray Monroe, Phillip Jeffries, and Ruth Davenport. The spot was on a large rock a ways up a nearby hill. Cooper, claiming he was too old, told Richard to take a tracking device and locate the exact spot for him. Richard climbed onto the rock and followed the device's beeps. Just as it became a constant tone, Richard began lighting up like a torch as he was electrocuted, screaming, and then apparently disintegrated. Seeing this, Cooper responded with "Goodbye, my son.". Trivia *Before Twin Peaks: The Return, Eamon Farren previously appeared in Chained, a film directed by Lynch's daughter, Jennifer Lynch. *Richard, along with BOB, Windom Earle, and Dale Cooper's doppelganger, is no doubt one of the most evil characters in the Twin Peaks franchise. *In both appearance and behavior, he bears a striking resemblance to Frank Booth of Blue Velvet, also directed by David Lynch. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Gangsters Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misogynists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Deceased